The Doctor and The Angel
by alecjacques
Summary: The Doctor loses his TARDIS and makes an unexpected friend. Could this friendship be more than just friendship?
1. Chapter 1

_Flickering lights! RUN! No, fool. Turn around, look!_ The Doctor stopped running and spun around. His eyes flitted this way and that, striving to see something in between the dark intervals.

"Nothing. But why nothing!," he exclaimed, "There's something I'm missing, something..," The Doctor pounded his head as if he were trying to cram the answer into his brain. He began pacing around trying to sort out what was going on.

The TARDIS had landed him in a very large abandoned building. Unfortunately, he had wondered off and seemed to have lost his TARDIS. But, that thought was no longer on his mind, he was solely focused on the pressing issue. He had soniced the lights earlier when they started flickering, and found the lights to be in perfect working condition. Whatever was making the lights flicker, he know was something strong, something powerful. Whatever it was, flickering lights was never a good sign.

"What was that!" The Doctor could have sworn he saw a shadow of something flit by. He stopped pacing and stared in the direction of the movement for a couple seconds, then began walking towards the spot, holding up his sonic screwdriver like a flashlight. He squinted his eyes, hoping it would increase his power of sight.

CLANG! The Doctor spun around holding the screwdriver at shoulder height. Some equipment against the wall on the other side of the corridor and been knocked over. There was definitely something in here with him. "Oh, c'mon! I'm not going to hurt you! I have no intention of harming you in any way," he yelled out into the darkness. His eyebrows raised in anticipation of an answer as he looked up to see if it was on the ceiling.

"AHHH!" when the Doctor looked back down there was a statue of an angel standing over him. The Doctor stepped back a few paces, keeping his eyes trained on the angel. "That's odd!" he studied the angel with knitted brows. It was not in a regular pose of an angel about to eat something. It wasn't showing fangs, nor was there a look of anger on its face. It looked scared. It looked like it was pleading for something. "What could you possibly be worried about? There isn't much that could hurt you, except yourself and your own kind." The Doctor walked around the angel, studying it, trying to figure it out, carefully not blinking. "What am I supposed to do? If I let myself blink, I could be killed or worse in an instant or…" The Doctor quickly soniced it. "Nothing much. My you are a hungry one. When was the last time you ate?" This was all puzzling information.

The angels needed to feed on the energy of potential timelines and it didn't seem like this one had eaten in a long time. "What makes you so special? Why haven't you eaten? Why are you in an abandoned building and why are you trying to get my attention? Do you need my help? How am I supposed to give you my help?" The Doctor sat puzzling for a little while. "Well, there's nothing for it. I can't sit here staring at you forever." I'll have to run for it. The Doctor quickly soniced the statue, "There that'll give me some time."

He began backing up, keeping his eyes on the statue for as long as possible then he turned and ran. He skidded round corners and ran up and down different staircases. _TARDIS WHERE ARE YOU!_ He threw glances over his shoulder to hopefully slow down the angel, in case, it was close behind. I cant keep running! Where are the exits? "Come to think of it, I think I've been running in a circle!" he said breathlessly. The Doctor came to an abrupt halt and quickly turned around, his coat swirling behind him. _Where is it? _The Doctor turned on the spot, trying to catch the angel before it caught him. Suddenly, he froze.

The angels arms were around his body. Not touching him. Its arms formed a circle around The Doctor and he could not escape. "Why? Why didn't you just feed? I don't understand! What could you possibly want from me?" _I'll have to close my eyes! I can't escape any other way!_ "Alright, I'm closing my eyes. What do you need from me?" The Doctor closed his eyes.

He heard a soft scraggly voice, much like the sound of stone grating against stone. It was rough, but reminded him of kindness. "Help me!" the voice whispered. "Help you from what?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't want to hurt people," it sounded like it hadn't spoken in years.

"What do you mean, you don't want to hurt people?" The Doctor puzzled.

"I am shunned by my kind because I refuse to feed on people. I obtain energy in a more rudimentary way, but it is becoming harder to survive this way. I need to stay to help others be more like me. You are the only one who can help me."

"I don't understand! This is who you are! That's how you obtain energy! What other way is there?"

"Please, don't ask too much. I only want to live and live to protect innocent humans. You see, Doctor, I share your feelings about humans. I find them fascinating creatures who deserve none of what my race has done and is doing to them."

"You? You, the predator, out to save the prey. Brilliant."

"Do you think so Doctor? I had hoped you would approve! I am sorry I startled you earlier, I needed to get your attention. I know your expertise area and outside of that area, I hear you can be a tad dense."

"What?! Who told you that?"

"I have my sources, Doctor. Truth be told, though, I have been following you for a while. I had heard much about you and I was hoping you may be the one to figure out my little problem."

"You brought the TARDIS here?!"

"I didn't think you would have figured that one out, but I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. You have many abilities and intuition and knowledge are some of them."

"Been following me, eh?" The Doctor swore he could here stone moving almost as if the statue was smiling.

"I cannot hold you in a prisonlike state forever. Promise me you will at least try to help me?"

"I promise and I hope you can spread the word if all works out well."

"I would very much enjoy that. Thank you for listening, Doctor, even though I seem to have forced you into it."

"800+ years and I still have much to learn and discover."

"Indeed."

The Doctor opened his eyes. The angel had moved so that it was directly in front of him. "Brilliant!" The angel was smiling at the Doctor, with an almost sad expression, and it was waving at the Doctor in a seemingly grateful gesture.

"If you need me again, you know how to reach me, if I'm not back with an alternative by the time you deem it necessary." The Doctor took one last look at the angel and turned around.

"TARDIS!" The TARDIS was right behind. _That cunning angel must have hidden it from me_. He spun around to rebuke the angel but found that it was gone.

"Until next time, Doctor," whispered a stoneish voice from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

"CARLA!" The Doctor yelled as he jumped into the TARDIS. He spun around and grabbed Carla's hand as she reached out to jump in after him. The Doctor's and Carla's momentums caused both her and the Doctor to fall on the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor flipped onto his back and kicked the TARDIS door shut.

"Alright!" he yelled as he jumped up off the floor and whisked off to start up his ship for another adventure. Carla lay on the floor laughing, half attempting to get up.

"Was that really necessary?" she gasped out between laughs. "I'd like to see you think of any other way to get rid of the Alooh!" he exclaimed feigning indignation.

"A watergun! Of all things!" she exclaimed as she got up and skipped up the stairs to the console.

"Waterguns are brilliant things to have. They aren't real guns, but they are great for bluffing. Surprisingly not many aliens know about fake guns."

"Where to next?"

"I was thinking something a little more legendary," the Doctor glanced at his companion, eyebrows raised, expectant for delight to spread across her face.

She couldn't help smiling, "And what sort of legend, Doctor? After all there are quite a few, and many of them involve or are about you."

The Doctor smiled mischievously, "Oh this one will top the cake of legends."

Carla tried to keep her building excitement and curiosity down so as not to satisfy the Doctor. The TARDIS lurched. The Doctor fiddled around with a few of the knobs and levers on the console and gestured towards the door. Carla glanced at the Doctor and ran down to open the door. Light streamed into the TARDIS. They had landed in a large meadow surrounded by the greenest trees Carla had ever seen. Carla breathed in and gasped, "This is the cleanest air, I've ever smelled! Where and when are we?" she turned around to look at the Doctor who had just jumped out of the TARDIS.

"Oh, about 600 AD!" The Doctor sighed, leaning against his TARDIS. Carla spun around.

"No way! You don't mean -" Carla exclaimed. The Doctor smiled. Carla jumped in delight, she was hopeless at containing her excitement when medieval matters were involved. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Allons-y! After, of course, we change into more respectable clothing." The Doctor replied. After changing, Carla and the Doctor bounded away.

"Ugh what's that smell!" Carla wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"That would be the pleasant smell of peasants hard at work."

"I knew it would smell bad, but not this bad!"

The two emerged from the woods and spied a small village at the bottom of the hill. The women were tending the animals, feeding them some sort of slop, while the younger children were running around. The teenage girls of the village were either helping their mothers or bringing in water and other foods for cooking. It didn't seem like there were many men in the village, there were a few older men who looked retired and some younger men who looked injured.

"Are these the only men in this century?" Carla leaned over and whispered to the Doctor.

"Nah! You'll see the real men in a bit, see the women are preparing meals." The Doctor pointed to a house, where Carla could see some young girls and their mother preparing the fireplace and cutting up meats and vegetables.

"Oi!" cried a voice.

"And that'll be the interim leader, while the true leader is out in the fields." The Doctor whispered.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the man said after he caught up to the two.

"I am The Doctor and this is my companion, Carla. We're just passing through." The man looked between the two suspiciously.

"You came from the woods, yeah?" The Doctor nodded. The man backed up a couple of paces.

"You'd best be on your way right quick then, strangers aren't too welcome around here, especially the ones that come from the woods."

The Doctor knitted his brows. "Why? What comes from the woods? Are you in danger?"

The man's eyes flitted around as if checking to see if anyone was watching. "The leader ain't got no time for strangers like you."

The Doctor looked up at the setting sun. "Actually, we were hoping for a place to stay. It's getting a bit dark, and I don't think we will be able to reach our destination in time."

"No, you can't stay here. You need to leave. The leader won't be as merciful as me, please, leave." The man gave them both a stern look and walked back to his house. The Doctor and Carla both noticed everyone else running back into their homes.

"What are we going to do now, Doctor?" The Doctor gave Carla a look.

"I think it's best we stay here and find out what's troubling these people." The Doctor and Carla stood waiting in the middle of the street watching the sun set. After a little while, figures began to appear on the horizon. Carla moved forward, shielding her eyes from the sun, and squinted her eyes to see if she could get a better look.

"Must be the men back from hunting or whatever they were doing." The Doctor murmured.

"Do you have a plan, Doctor?" Carla turned back to the Doctor to try to read his expression. "Well, we'll just have to play it out." He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled. Soon the men were close enough to distinguish and they could be heard laughing and yelling at one another. The women had lit candles in the houses and laid out dinner. As the men got closer they noticed the Doctor and Carla standing in the middle of the village and began to quiet down, slowing down to allow the leader to step in front of the rest to distinguish his significance as leader. Carla and the Doctor exchanged glances. The Doctor stepped forward as the group of men finally approached them. The leader looked the Doctor up and down while the Doctor did likewise. Then the leader started laughing, the Doctor smiled and laughed with him.

"C'mere you!" the Doctor cried opening his arms to hug an old friend. The leader of the men bear hugged the Doctor while the men stood there looking dazed and completely bewildered. The leader man stepped back out of the hug and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "Been a long time gone, Doctor. Strange things've been happening at night. Why'nt ya come inside; have a bite to it whilst I tell you a little story."

"Sounds good to me Rick. It's good to see you got this village started up and running so well."

"That'll be part of the story." Rick turned his attention back to the group of men behind him.

"It's alright boys I got this. Everyone get home and lock up. Good work today, we'll get back to it tomorrow." The group of men quickly dissipated. "Ah and who is this young lass?" Rick noticed Carla standing behind the Doctor.

"Rick, Carla." The Doctor swept his arm in front of Carla.

"Nice to meet you." Carla waved and smiled.

"Hehe, just like the rest of 'em." Rick chuckled and started leading the Doctor and Carla to a large house; large in the village standards, near the middle of the village. Carla and the Doctor followed Rick into a spacious dirt floor one story house, the rooms were separated by thin pieces of cloth. The furniture was all clearly hand carved and all the clothing and cloth-like material looked like it was hand sewn, or knit. Rick led them into what seemed like the dining area. The dining area was a small table in the middle of the "room". Rick indicated that they take a seat and disappeared behind one of the cloths, presumably into the kitchen area. The Doctor and Carla heard some clinking and low voices and soon Rick reemerged with a couple bowls of some steaming concoction and a woman followed after him with another two bowls of the concoction. Rick gave his bowls to the Doctor and Carla, while his wife set down the other bowls and disappeared behind the curtain once more. Rick indicated that they eat. The woman reentered the dining room with cups of water for everyone and took a seat at the table.

"This is my wife, Martha." Rick gestured to the woman as he introduced her between sips of the stew. Martha smiled and nodded at the Doctor and Carla.

"Martha this is the Doctor, and his companion, Carla." Rick indicated to each of them. "Now before I get into my story, let's all dig in to this fine supper." They ate in silence for a little while, quietly sipping at there respective dishes. Rick finished very quickly; downing the rest of his in one gulp after a few test sips. "Ah, that hits the spot, it does." Rick put his hand on his stomach and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I suppose I'll begin where you left me, Doctor."


End file.
